deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 9: Jesus of Suburbia
Chapter 9: Jesus of Suburbia is the ninth chapter of Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2. Description While searching for Ellie, the group of survivors meets a new friend along the way. Story Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapter Nine: Jesus of Suburbia Written by AFriendlyNecromorph Future Isaac: "We need to check it out." Isaac: "Is it Ellie?" Future Ellie: "It can't be. Not yet." Isaac: "We should give her a call. It's been too long since we last heard from her." : Isaac attempts to start up a RIGLINK video session with Ellie, only getting a static-filled picture before he finally sees her face on-screen, with music heard playing in the background. : Ellie (Video Log): "Isaac!" : Isaac: "Ellie! Are you okay?! I'm gonna save you! I'm coming!" : Ellie: "What?! I can barely hear you right now, Isaac! I'm kinda busy at the moment! I'll call you back once I'm safe! Shit! Ah!" : The feed cuts out immediately after Ellie screams. Isaac: "Ellie? Ellie!" Future Isaac: "Don't worry. We'll find her." Future Ellie: "Right. Let's go." Isaac: "Okay. Let's find out what's behind that door." : Walking toward the door, the trio hears the banging on the door becoming louder as they approach. As Isaac gets closer, he recognizes that a musical beat is being pounded onto the door. Isaac: "Weird..." Future Ellie: "What's weird?" Isaac: "I swear I've heard that beat somewhere before." Future Ellie: "I've heard it somewhere before too. It's a song. I know it..." : Realizing he knows this song, Isaac sings along to the beat, followed by Future Isaac and Future Ellie. Isaac: "I'm the son of rage and love..." Future Ellie: "The Jesus of Suburbia..." Future Isaac: "From the bible of none of the above..." Future Ellie: "On a steady diet of...! Isaac: "Soda pop and Ritalin! Future Isaac and Future Ellie: "No one ever died for my sins in Hell!" Isaac: "As far as I can tell!" Isaac, Future Isaac, and Future Ellie: "AT LEAST THE ONES I GOT AWAY WITH!" : As if hearing them singing along, the pounding stops and then starts again, this time with a different beat. Isaac: "City of the dead..." Future Ellie: "At the end of another lost highway..." Future Isaac: "Signs misleading to nowhere..." Isaac: "CITY OF THE DAMNED!" Future Ellie: "LOST CHILDREN WITH DIRTY FACES TODAY!" Future Isaac: "NO ONE REALLY SEEMS TO CARE!" : The banging stops for a brief moment, and starts again. Future Ellie: "It didn't say much, but it only confirmed that--" Isaac: "The center of the earth is the end of the world." Future Isaac: "And I could really care less!" : The trio stops singing as he pounding stops, but then it starts again, but faster this time. Isaac: "I don't care if you don't--!" Future Isaac: "I don't care if you don't--!" Isaac, Future Isaac, Future Ellie: "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T CARE!" : The banging suddenly changes and hits the door with a slower beat. Isaac: "Dearly beloved, are you listening?" Future Ellie: "I can't remember a word that you were saying." Future Isaac: "Are we demented?" Isaac: "Or am I disturbed?" Future Isaac: "The space that's in between insane and insecure." Isaac: "Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?" Future Isaac: "Am I retarded?" Isaac: "Or am I just overjoyed?" Future Isaac: "Nobody's perfect, and I stand accused." Future Ellie: "For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse." : The pounding stops again, and starts beating a final time. Isaac: "So I run, I run away!" Future Isaac: "To the light of masochists!" Future Ellie: "And I leave behind this hurricane of fucking lies!" Isaac: "And I walked this line a million and one fucking times!" Isaac, Future Isaac, and Future Ellie: "BUT NOT THIS TIME!" : With that, the pounding finally ceases, and the trio wonders what they should do next. Isaac: "What should we do next?" Future Ellie: "We should open the door." Isaac: "Is it a survivor? Whatever's behind that door is smart..." Future Isaac: "Only one way to find out." : Future Isaac tries to open the door, but it refuses to open. Future Isaac: "Help me open this door! It won't budge, the circuits must be busted!" : Isaac and Future Ellie look around the room for anything they can use to open the door. Future Ellie: "Look! We can use this pole as a lever to pry the door open!" Isaac: "Good idea." : Isaac and Future Ellie shove the pole through a tiny space under the door as they put all their weight on it. Future Ellie: "It's not working!" Isaac: "Guhh! Push harder!" Future Ellie: "I'm trying!" Future Isaac: "Almost there...!" : The group of three struggles to force the door open, and with a final push, the door is forced open and they all fall onto their backs. Isaac: "Ow!" Future Isaac: "We did it!" Isaac: "What is it? Is it a survivor or a Necromorph?!" Future Ellie: "What is that?! I can't see anything!" : Unable to see through the cloud of dust, the trio looks through it in an attempt to identify the silhouette that is now standing in the light from above the door. The silhouette slowly walks toward them and fully emerges into the light, revealing its identity. Isaac: "Oh my God!" Future Ellie: "It can't be!" Future Isaac: "It's--!" Isaac, Future Isaac, and Future Ellie: "It's Billie Joe Armstrong!" Billie Joe Armstrong: "That's my name! And don't you FUCKING wear it out!" Isaac: "HOLY FUCKING CEREAL! What are you doing here, Billie Joe Armstrong?!" Billie Joe: "I was sent here on a mission." Isaac: "A mission?" Billie Joe: "Yeah." Isaac: "A mission from who?" : The camera zooms in on Billie Joe Armstrong's face. Billie Joe: "God." : The screen fades to black with a loud thud and the intro to the episode plays. : After the intro, the episode resumes right where it left off. Isaac: "God?!" Future Ellie: "Oh my God!" Billie Joe: "Exactly!" Isaac: "What do you mean?" Billie Joe: "I was sent here to help you..." Isaac: "To help me? Billie Joe: "Yes. To help you, Isaac Clarke." Isaac: "Help with what?" : (Billie Joe looks over to Future Isaac and Future Ellie and jokingly remarks about Isaac.) Billie Joe: "Is this guy serious?" Future Isaac and Future Ellie: "Yeah, but not all the time..." Isaac: "Can you blame me? I'm the only one who seems to be bothered by all this shit!" Billie Joe: "You think I'm shit?" :( Isaac: "No! I didn't mean that, but I do think that you're the shit!" Billie Joe: "Why, those are two completely different phrases. I'm flattered! Thanks!" :D Isaac: "No problem. Hey, Billie Joe, you know what else is the shit?" Billie Joe: "No. What?" Isaac: "Dookie!" Billie Joe: "Holy shit! That one really was the shit, but we had to make it shitty...somehow." Isaac: "Yeah... I read about that story. It sounded painful." Billie Joe: "Oh believe me...it was. Messy too." Isaac: "I fucking love that album!" Billie Joe: "I know you do." Isaac: "What?" Billie Joe: "Uh... I mean...every Green Day fan loves that album..." Isaac: "Yeah, except for those buttholes who permanently labeled you as sell-outs." Billie Joe: "Those buttholes..." Future Ellie: "Yeah! They stink!" : (Billie Joe sniffs the air with a "sniff-sniff" and wonders where it's coming from.) Billie Joe: "Speaking of things that stink, what is that funky smell?" Future Ellie: "Oh, come on! Are you fucking kidding me?! Why do you douchebags always blame it on me?! If you wanna smell my farts so much, why don't you just shove your heads up my ass?!" Billie Joe: O_o Isaac: "Uh, Ellie...? He wasn't talking about that..." Future Ellie: "What now?" Billie Joe: "Yeah... I meant it smells like someone listened to Longview a couple hundred times..." Isaac and Future Isaac: "Couple thousand..." Billie Joe: "Awesome." Isaac and Future Isaac: "As." Billie Joe: "Fuck." Isaac and Future Isaac: "One-worded response. Nice. Still got it." : (Billie Joe fist bumps Isaac and Future Isaac, and Future Ellie tries to take advantage of this distraction by brushing-off the whole situation with a blatant lie.) Future Ellie: "Uh... Wait, no. Girls don't fart. Lol, silly me." Isaac: "Oh, I--" : (Isaac raises his finger and opens his mouth, preparing to literally point out Future Ellie's lie, but is interrupted by Future Isaac.) Future Isaac: "Dude, I wouldn't go there if I were you..." : (Future Isaac is too late to stop Isaac.) Isaac: "I beg to differ. Remember that toxic cloud you blew out earlier? I fucking passed out!" : (Future Ellie Turns around and stares at Isaac with a look of hatred.) Future Ellie: >:[ Isaac: "Oh shit." : (Future Ellie backhands Isaac, and he falls straight on his ass and hits his head against the floor. The force of his landing causes Isaac to briefly sing in a stupor before temporarily passing out.) Isaac: "I'll leave when the wind blows..." Billie Joe: "DAMN! Kerplunk! She put him out like an Insomniac during Church on Sunday!" : (Future Isaac bends down and shakes Isaac back into consciousness.) Future Isaac: "I tried to stop you; I gave you a warning." Billie: "Lol. Warning." Future Isaac: "And yet you still acted like a nimrod." Billie Joe: "Nimrod!" Isaac: "Well, like I was trying to say earlier, Dookie is one of my favorite albums--right next to American Idiot." Future Isaac: "Awesome! American Idiot!" Billie: "Yeah, if I ever heard of an awesome twist of fate--it would definitely be the birth of American Idiot!" Future Isaac: "Thank God that happened!" Billie Joe: "Yeah, I would totally fuck the shit out of the guy who did that!" Isaac: "Whoa! Really?!" Billie Joe: "Probably. Why?" Isaac: "No reason! Never mind! Uh... Are you here to help me find Ellie?" Billie Joe: "No, but if that's what you need me to do--I'll do it." Isaac: "That's great! We could use all the help we can get!" Billie Joe: "Awesome! Which way should we go?" Isaac: "I don't know. What do you guys think?" Future Isaac: "I know where to go, but I'm worried about Kristen. She hasn't called me for a status report." Future Ellie: "Do you think something happened to her?" Future Isaac: "Only one way to find out." : (Future Isaac calls Future Kristen's RIG.) : Future Isaac (Audio Log): "Kristen, are you there? Come in, Kristen! Kristen! Status!" : (All Future Isaac gets is static, so he ends the call.) Future Isaac: "Damn it!" Future Ellie: "Why didn't she answer?" Future Isaac: "No... Why couldn't she answer?" Future Ellie: "You think she--?" Future Isaac: "Yeah. I know she did." Billie Joe: "What are you guys talking about? Who's Kristen? I thought you were looking for Ellie..." Future Isaac: "We are looking for Ellie, but our other friend is MIA at the moment too. Don't worry about it." Billie Joe: "Don't worry about it?! Dude! Your friends are missing!" Future Isaac: "And I said not to worry about it! They'll be fine." Isaac: "Well, there are four of us now. Should we split up?" Future Isaac: "No." Isaac: "Why not? Billie and I can get Ellie, and you and Future Ellie can go back to look for Future Kristen." Billie Joe: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Did you just say your friends are from the future?!" Isaac: "Yeah, so what?" Billie Joe: "That's fucking awesome!" Future Ellie: "I know it is, but can we please talk about this later? We have to find me!" Billie Joe: "Sure thing! We can talk about this during the 21st Century Breakdown!" Future Ellie: "Alright." Future Isaac: "This way! Follow me!" Isaac: "Yeah! Follow me!" Billie Joe: "This is trippy as fuck..." Isaac and Future Isaac: "Tell me about it!" : (The quartet continues through the room that held Billie Joe, and they find another door.) Future Isaac: "Through there!" : (Just as the group is about to open the door, Joseph and Kristen pop into the scene.) Joseph: "Hey, guys. It's been a while." Kristen: "Not for me... Hey, where's Future Kristen?" Future Isaac: "I don't know; I can't reach her." Kristen: "Oh my God!" Future Isaac: "Don't worry. We'll find her." Kristen: "That's not what I meant, but okay! It's just--!" Joseph: "Dude!" Future Isaac: "What?" Joseph and Kristen: "Holy cereal! It's Billie Joe Armstrong!" Billie Joe: "Hi." Joseph: "Dude, I have like all of your albums!" Billie Joe: "Cool." Joseph: "Nice." Kristen: "Wow." Billie Joe: "This." Joseph: "Is." Isaac: "Like. Future: "Totally." Kristen: "Awesome." Isaac: "As." Future Isaac: "Fucking." Billie Joe: "Fuck." Everybody: "One-worded response. Nice. Lol!" Kristen: "Anyway, where's Ellie?" Future Isaac: "Oh yeah! She's right through here!" : (The group passes through the door into a brightly-lit room with Ellie lying unconscious on the floor, in the center of the light that is shining through the window, which enamors the entire group.) Future Ellie: "Oh my God...it's...beautiful." Isaac: "Ellie!" : (Isaac runs to the unconscious Ellie and dives to his knees at her location.) Isaac: "Ellie? Ellie?! Oh, Ellie..." Billie Joe: "Is she okay?" Isaac: "I don't know." : (Isaac sits down and elevates Ellie's head onto his lap as he coaxes her into consciousness.) Isaac: "Ellie, wake up... Come on, Ellie. Wake up!" : (Hearing Isaac's calls, Ellie's eyes begin to flutter open.) Isaac: "Can you hear me, Ellie?" Ellie: "Mmmmm... Isaac?" Isaac: "Yeah, it's me! I told you I'd come for you!" Ellie: "Isaac?" Isaac: "What is it?" : (Isaac puts his face closer to Ellie's in attempt to hear her more clearly.) Ellie: "BBUUUHHHHRRRRPPPPPP!!!" : (Ellie lets out a huge burp right in Isaac's face and consequently knocks him out.) Kristen: "Ew!" Joseph: "Nasty!" Billie Joe: "GOD DAMN! It smells like a burrito fucked a monkey turd!" Future Ellie: "Hey!" Billie Joe: "Sorry." Future Isaac: "Dude..." : (Future Ellie squats down over Isaac and wiggles his head from side-to-side to wake him up.) Future Ellie: "Isaac? Are you all right?" Isaac: "Huh...? Oh, God dammit! Ellie, not again!" Future Ellie: "I'm sorry about that by the way..." Isaac and Future Isaac: "Don't worry about it." Ellie: "What?" Isaac: "Nothin'. How you feelin', Ell?" Ellie: "My head... I think I passed out..." Isaac: "Yeah, I know how you feel." :P Ellie: "No, Isaac. My head hurts." : (With his hand under Ellie's head, supporting it in an upright position, Isaac feels something warm and wet and inspects Ellie's head.) Isaac: "Your head's bleeding, Ellie. What happened to you?" Ellie: "What are you talking about? I just fainted is all." Isaac: "What? No... You were taken by that thing... Don't you remember? Ellie: "What?" Isaac: "Yeah. It dragged you off into a vent. We just found you, Ellie... You have to remember." Ellie: "I don't." Billie Joe: "Dude... Is she okay, Isaac?" Isaac: "I'm not sure." Ellie: "Isaac?" Isaac: "Yeah, Ellie." Ellie: "What's Billie Joe Armstrong doing here? He died centuries ago." Billie Joe: "Oh yeah, I'm in the future." Isaac: "I'll explain that later, but just try to remember how you got here." Ellie: "My head hurts! I can't!" Isaac: "Yes you can!" Ellie: "I can't!" Future Ellie: "Yes, you can. Trust me, Ellie." Ellie: "Really?" Future Ellie: "Yes." Isaac: "Come on, Ellie. We believe in you. Just try to remember what happened. Will you do that?" Ellie: "Alright, I'll try." Isaac: "That's good... Now tell me. What happened, Ellie? Why are you here? How did you get separated from us?" : (Ellie closes her eyes to focus harder.) Ellie: "Let me think about it." Trivia *This chapter marks the first appearance of a celebrity into the Dead Space: Break-Fast universe. Sources Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast 2 Chapters